Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
As access terminals operate within a wireless communications system, each access terminal may conduct one or more periodic activities. This can conflict with active uplink transmissions by the access terminal (e.g., transmissions from the access terminal to the wireless communications system). In some instances, these conflicts may result in the cancellation of one or more transmission opportunities by access terminals until the periodic activity is completed. As a result, access terminal operations can be delayed potentially causing degraded device performance and user experience.